I'll Remember You
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: JeriKole oneshot. Being the best of friends makes it all the more difficult to say goodbye.


**A/N: Yeah baby, you know it! Another JeriKole oneshot! ^^ This couple is so underappreciated. They're soo cute! I don't really have a plot, let's just say it takes place after the last episode..I'll just write whatever comes to me. :P I hope I'm in character with them! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Titans. Comprende?**

**Hope ya like! ^.^**

* * *

Kole breathed in the fresh air as she took her time walking through Jump City park. It had been a long time since she'd been to a park. She never told anyone, but secretly, she had truly missed life aboveground. It was interesting enough and doable to live underground, but there were so many things she had taken for granted. Like the blue sky, green grass, the blaring sun...all of it felt so good. It had really gotten boring underground after a while. She sat in a swing and gently rocked herself, thinking of the Titans' victory over the Brotherhood of Evil.

It had been so interesting to see everyone band together despite their differences. Everyone had something unique and special about them if you looked deep enough, Kole had learned. Suddenly she felt something touch her shoulder and she spun around, startled out of her daydreaming. She was glad and surprised to see her friend, Jericho. His emerald eyes said the greeting that he couldn't. "Hi, Jericho. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Jericho nodded and made a gesture of pushing her back. It was that Kole realized that he was asking if she wanted him to push her. She nodded. "Thanks."

Jericho pushed her on the swing and Kole was amazed at how gentle yet strong his hand was against her back. "Have you made any new songs, Jericho? I'd love to hear them," she added hastily. Jericho nodded and when he was certain she was high enough to swing on her own, Jericho took the guitar from the strap on his back. His fingers gracefully glided over the guitar strings and made a beautiful melody. Even children who were playing took time to stop and listen for a minute or so.

"How'd you learn to play like that?" Kole asked in amazement when he'd finished. Jericho shrugged modestly and placed the strap on his shoulder so that the guitar was once again on his back.

Kole looked at the cerulean-blue sky and took note of the puffy clouds, absorbing everything she could. She would soon have to return underground with Gnarrk. Her face fell slightly at the realization, but she tried to force away the feelings. It was too late, though. Jericho had already noticed her slight downcast expression. He was very perceptive, Kole had come to realize. He gazed at her questioningly, and Kole sighed slightly.

"You got me. Truth is, today Gnarrk and I will be going back home. I've never told anyone this before, but..I miss life above ground. I forgot how beautiful it was up here. There's so many things I took for granted..and to be honest, it got kind of boring underground." Kole forced a smile. "I'm just a bit reluctant, I guess, to return."

Jericho looked sad at the fact that she was leaving, but he gave an understanding nod. Kole continued. Jericho was such a good listener. "I don't want to leave. I've made so many new friends." Kole turned to look at him as her swing slowed. "I hope I'm not complaining. It's just that...have you ever felt like you're missing out on something?"

Jericho nodded, a sad look dimming his eyes but then it went away so quickly Kole wondered if she'd seen it in the first place. She pressed a hand to her mouth, crystal blue eyes widening. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it...I say things without thinking." Jericho waved it off and took her hand, looking deeply into her eyes. It was like he was saying _I'll miss you_.

Unexpected tears filled Kole's eyes. "I'll miss you too, Jericho," she told him sincerely. "You've been a really good friend to me. You're such a good listener..and..I..well, I hope we meet again sometime soon."

Jericho stood up and helped her to her feet. Kole glanced warily back at the park exit. "I hate to say it, but I better get going. Gnarrk might be looking for me, and we have to get an early start." Then she felt an overwhelming desire to embrace him, and she did. It was so unexpected that it startled Jericho, but then he smiled and hugged her back. They stayed like that for several moments until Jericho separated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. Their fingers brushed as he handed it to her.

Suddenly something caught Kole's eye. She saw Gnarrk waving impatiently to her at the park entrance. She sighed. "I guess I better go. Thanks for everything, Jericho." Kole smiled at him and hurried away to Gnarrk. Just before she turned to leave with him, however, Kole turned and waved to Jericho. Jericho smiled and waved back enthuisastically. Kole felt something tug at her heart. She truly did hope they'd again cross paths one day.

It was right when they were walking away was that Kole realized she hadn't even looked at the neatly folded paper Jericho had handed to her. Unfolding it, she was surprised to see a drawing of them together, sitting on a rock and Jericho playing his guitar. There was even neat handwriting down at the bottom. Kole peered closely. It read, _Kole, take this to remember me by. You've been the best friend I've ever had. Love, Jericho._

Kole's heart joyfully skipped a beat as she held the cherished paper to her chest. Her eyes danced and suddenly the world faded around her. She imagined Jericho smiling at her and playing his guitar. _I'll always remember you, Jericho. Promise. _

* * *

**A/N: Awww! That was cute, wasn't it? I LOVE JERIKOLE! ^_^ Tell me what you guys think! Sorry it was so short, but I hope you liked it anyway! Now review, I'm out! :) Take care and God bless!**


End file.
